


Fluffathon Week

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: BuckyBarnesBingo 2020 held an event last week where each day they posted prompts Based On the word Romance.Day one was R, Day Two was O and so on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1: R

**Rose**

Arriving at school, Bucky pulled out the rose he brought with him from home. He had asked his mum if he could take one from her garden and when she asked why he only responded with for my future wife,

** Red **

Naptime, Bucky's favourite part of the day. Pulling out the tub with the pillows and blankets the teacher handed them to each student. Bucky noticing how Steve's blanket looked he laid his pillow and blanket beside Steve's. When naptime started Bucky scooted closer to steve draping his red blanket over them both.

**Rain**

Walking home Bucky was told to stay under the umbrella and out of the rain but every time he saw a puddle he would race away from his mum and the safety of the umbrella to jump in all the puddles on the way home.

**Reading**

During maths, Bucky was often lead out of the class by one of the teachers aides to do his morning reading. He enjoys it for two reasons, it gets him out of some of the math work and he always looked forward to finding out what the new book was.


	2. Day 2: O

**Ordering In**

Bucky's mum had had a long day at work and cooking for four children hadn't really crossed her mind but ordering in had. Grabbing the pizza menu off the counter and walking into the lounge room where her four children were. After deciding on which pizzas they wanted and ordering Bucky rushed to the door with the money to save his exhausted mum the walk to the door.

**Orchid**

Bucky liked working in the garden with his mum especially when he surprises her with potted flowers. Today's flower was an orchid from one of the old ladies he does handyman work for.

**Outside**

After doing homework and chores Bucky let his three younger siblings outside to play. While two of his siblings can play on their own little Rebecca just wanted to be pushed on the swing.

**Army Uniform (Outfit)**

Halloween was around the corner and Mama Barnes didn't know what her five year old son wanted to be, that was until Bucky walked out in his dad's army jacket and hat exclaiming that he was just like his daddy.


	3. Day 3: M

**Music**

Turning the record player on in the living room Bucky put on a soft tone. As the soft music played his picked up his 18-month-old sister and started dancing knowing that she will soon fall asleep.

**Mine**

Bucky's idea of sharing was nonexistent, when he was in first grade he met a girl who pushed his limit of self-control. One morning he walks into class to the little girl playing with his toy. Stomping over he snatched his toy out of her hand and screamed "Mine!" at her making her cry. Hearing her sobs he sat down next to her handing the toy back, "Ours," he softly said when she took it back off him.

**More**

When Bucky found out he was going to have more siblings he helped out wherever he could. Paint the room, done. Build the cot, easy. He already loved this sibling just as much as he loved his two sisters.

**Moon and Stars**

Before deployment, Bucky took his three sisters outside to enjoy the stars. He was going to miss his sisters and he knew they were going to miss him.

Pointing at the moon he said, "If you miss me too much, talk to the moon and the moon will give me the message.'


	4. Day 4: A

**Admire**

When Bucky couldn't sleep he would often stand in the doorway to his sisters' room. Watching them sleep often calmed his sleeplessness and he loved to admire how each sister slept so differently. He would often have to put Becca back in bed since she had a tendency to fall out of bed.

**Art**

As they grew up Steve and Bucky's interests changed. Bucky enjoyed sports while steve took to art after his mother's death so when the school took them to an art gallery Steve explained how the artists probably made it while Bucky watched Steve smiling.

**After**

After realizing he had fallen in love Bucky Became shy towards his crush and often left flowers and chocolates on their desk. One day he received a gift back, a homemade keychain with his crushes name on it from his crush.

**Adventure**

When one of his sisters had science homework that had an animal survey involved Bucky decided to take all his sisters on the adventure to the river to hive his mum a break and so he could spend more time with his sisters.


	5. Day 5: N

**Nuzzle**

When Bucky adopted his cat it took a while for it to trust him. The cat was a rescue and Bucky felt connected to it. When the cat nuzzled up to him for the first time it excited Bucky so much that he wanted it to become a daily thing which it did. Bucky was healing the cat and the cat was healing Bucky.

**Night**

Sitting outside his tent Bucky was smiling. Even in the dark time of war, Bucky had a light source, a nurse, his nurse and tonight he was going to propose or at least promise to love her day and night for the rest of their lives.

**Never**

Never in his wildest dreams did Bucky believe he would be married let alone be standing in a white hospital room mumbling to his newborn and promising to teach them everything he knows and loves.

**Necktie**

As his wife adjusted his necktie Bucky smiled softly, today was the day he was handing over his daughter to his son-in-law. Seeing his little girl in her wedding dress Bucky let a few tears fall, she was as beautiful as her mother was on their wedding day.


	6. Day 6: C

Cutie

Taking his newborn home to his mum he hoped she would accept the baby even though they were biologically his child. When his mum saw the bundle in a blanket she rushed over, taking the baby from him and doted on them because 'they are a cutie just like James was.'

Chocolate

Walking into the house after school Bucky called his sisters into the lounge room as he dumped chocolates on the floor. When he was asked about where the chocolate came from Bucky just shrugged, he didn't want to explain love to his sisters just yet.

Cupid

Cupid's Day. That was what some people called Valentine's Day but to Bucky, it was his wedding anniversary to the love of his life and Cupid wasn't going to outshine that day, that day was his and his partner's day and he loved it.

Caress

Holding his newborn Bucky couldn't help but admire the small human he helped create. Reaching down with his hand he lightly caressed his baby's cheek causing the baby to smile in their sleep.


	7. Day 7: E

**Eternity**

For an eternity Bucky promised to love you, treat you will all the respect. For an eternity Bucky promised that you and your children would be his number one priority. Bucky promised you that he was yours now, in the future and for eternity.

**Europe**

Europe use to hold only bad memories for Bucky but now those bad memories were outshined. Outshined by his honeymoon, outshined by his children and outshine by his new love for the continent.

**Escape**

Looking back at the tower one last time Bucky caught a bus. A bus to the outskirts of town, It felt safe, he had his escape to happiness and it was safety in her arms. Knocking on her wooden door he released a breath when he saw his love and stepchild smiling back. This was no longer his escape this was his new life.

**Ever After**

His sisters believed in happily ever after, marriage, family but Bucky didn't. He didn't believe in happily ever after until after he met them. The person who took his heart and breath from their first interaction. Happily ever after happened, marriage, children and old age with the same love he had for them many years ago.


End file.
